


Ferris Wheel

by SalemDae_45



Series: drabblechalleng collection [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Memory Loss, Nervous!Steve, Slash, first time in this fandom, reassuring!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tries to make Bucky remember the simplest of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferris Wheel

"Remember the time we went to the fair?"

Bucky looked at him, confused.

Disappointed, but hopeful, Steve continued, "We used go there every summer. You liked the Ferris Wheel."

A blank stare.

"You couldn't wait to ride it. We—" Steve paused, looking elsewhere, except at his friend.

"We what?" A spark of curiosity in his eyes.

Steve shook his head. "It's nothing. Just don't worry about—."

"Tell me."

"We...kissed," Steve stuttered.

There were a brief moment of silence.

"Look, I'm sor—" Steve paused when he saw an amusing smile on Bucky's face.

"Then make me remember it."

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is my first time writing about Captain America. Maybe one day, I will write something longer, but, for now, trying the waters. I hope you guys like it.


End file.
